thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak that appears in TNT's The Spongebob Dead. Description Patrick is described as "strong, easy-going, usually calm and a death machine to zombies. Patrick hasn't lost lots through the seven seasons he was on the show apart from his cousin who is Spongebob's pet named Gary the Snail. Pre-Apocalypse Bikini Bottom Before the Apocalypse, Patrick had no job and was broke all the time and preferred to steal food to ensure his survival(so he needed to survive even when zombies were not around). He was the best friend of Spongebob and had basic relationships with Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy, Plankton, Mrs.Puff, Pearl, Mermaidman, Bubble Bass and Old Man Jenkins. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Patrick at first was very confused about what was happening to the world around him and was often scared and not ready for what was to come. When he realized the dead were rising, he caught on quick and defended Spongebob and Grandma Squarepants very safely. Patrick helped out Spongebob's Grandma and Spongebob to save their friends from Bikini Bottom High School when things began taking a turn for the worst. Season 2 Patrick was a little more ready by the time Season 2 was released and his choice of weapon was numb-chucks. Patrick still had a bit of pacifism stored in him and did not tolerate his group threatening other survivors, this pacifism destroyed his basic relationship with Mr.Krabs who was going down the path of insanity after losing his daughter to Military. Although a pacifist, Patrick sided with Squidward and the rest to kill Squilliam. When Squilliam died however indirectly to Mr.Krabs, Patrick was quite saddened even though Squilliam was a threat. Season 3 Patrick helped out his group fight off a zombie herd that broke into Squilliam's former Mansion's property which was their base since Season 2 costing the lives of Mr.Krabs and Plankton in the process. Patrick was concerned about Spongebob getting colder but nonetheless, assumed the position of being Spongebob's right hand man and had his group resort to hunting live bait and Patrick set up the traps. HOWEVER, Patrick's plans changed when his group including himself were given an opprotunity by two strangers named Kal and Kenneth to come with them and survive at their Log Factory. Sandy however did not trust them since she thought they were hiding something. Sandy turned out to be correct, Patrick and the others found out the hard way that this was a prison camp where they held innocent survivors as hostages in small cages. A caged survivor named Linda however helped out Spongebob and his group defeat their captors although it cost Grandma Squarepants's life, Patrick was quite saddened seeing Spongebob go into despair after this happened. Season 4 Patrick was clearly more battle hardened and helped out his group to survive and cared for them and not for his own survival. After managing to kill an armed bandit with a broken wine bottle, Patrick listened to advice from Squidward to seek sanctuary at a former clam shop owned by Squidward's now most likely dead brother. After meeting a good natured family and losing the one infected with cancer to zombies, they eventually found the coast and sought refuge on five boats not taken by survivors in the early days of the outbreak. But then after a kid named Mary died from a leg amputation and Squidward and Clarissa becoming lovers, Patrick and the others noticed flares go up back on land. Season 5 After the flares went up, Patrick and the others were attacked by unknown attackers with fire bombs and guns. They made it safely to a beach but Omar(son of Ernest and brother of Clarissa who are part of the good family) got shot in the leg. Patrick was satisfied that Omar lived and escaped the same herd of zombies that claimed Emma and now Clarissa. The next day, they met a weak pastor from a church named Pastor Ramen who ran out of food and does not know how to fight this apocalyptic world, Patrick never liked him thinking he was bad news however, he did not like what Spongebob did to him. After Pastor Ramen indirectly caused Mermaidman's death to only two zombies, Patrick's hate for the Pastor increased even more and Patrick and his group were kinda villains in Season 5 by taking over the church and imprisoning Ramen in a small closet. When Spongebob was getting voting ready if they should kill Ramen or spare him and leave the church, the same attackers from the coast arrived and terrorized them with the fire bombs, the leaders of this rival group turned out to be the parents of a little kid with Patrick and his group named Reyes and they are getting revenge for the downfall of the log factory back in Season 3. Patrick's group especially Spongebob himself and Reyes manage to defeat them but also the Church got destroyed by the fire and killed Pastor Ramen who was trapped underneath burning dry wall. Patrick was shocked that Spongebob ignored Ramen's screams and the next day, they found a gated community named The Georgetown Colony. Season 6 Patrick was a little nicer to the Colonists in major contrast to Ramen but was still very mistrustful since they live like the apocalypse never happened. Patrick however grew a dislike for three Colonists named Lance, Patty and Michael who were the only ones that started trouble for him and his group. Patrick ignored every other Colonist except these three and sided with his group to kill Lance. After Spongebob ruins Georgetown's cookout for their induction into TGC, Patrick witnessed Spongebob's and Lance's fist-fight. Lance lost but was not killed and Spongebob passed out, after being released from the hospital as well as Lance and his family, Spongebob took advice from Patrick to settle this out once and for all. Patrick later witnessed Diane's bloody demise to Lance and Lance's satisfying demise to Bill. Season 7 Patrick assumes co-leadership of the colony after Bill feels unfit to do it after Diane's death in the Season 6 finale. Spongebob and Patrick then discover a massive herd of 8,000 zombies headed straight for the Colony. Patrick worked with Spongebob, Bubble Bass and several other Colonists to lead the zombies away. Patrick then went solo to try and see if TGC is safe but he got knocked unconscious by The Barbarians. Later, he woke up and after meeting The Barbarians and killing many of them, more show up and pin Patrick to the ground, Harlan(the leader) then axes Patrick to death and takes out his guts and entrails and celebrates and throws them around partying with his barbaric group mates. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Patrick has killed: *Unnamed military officials (Indirectly Caused) *Mermaidman (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of unnamed people at the Log Factory. *One unnamed Armed Bandit. *Numerous counts of unnamed Barbarians''(Caused)'' *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Harlan (Alive) Patrick then went solo to try and see if TGC is safe but he got knocked unconscious by The Barbarians. Later, he woke up and after meeting Harlan and killing many of his Barbaric partners, more show up and pin Patrick to the ground, Harlan then takes his trusty axe, recites his Never Do It Again Code and then axes Patrick to death and takes out his guts and entrails and celebrates and throws them around partying with his barbaric group mates. *Squidward Tentacles (Zombified; Out of Mercy) When Squidward, Sandy, Ernest and Douglas came across the Barbaric grounds, they see a zombified Patrick among many other zombies tied to a stone wall. Squidward puts Patrick out of his misery with an arrow to the head.